


Травяной сок

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Character Death Mentioned, Don't copy to another site, Dream World, Dreams, F/M, Incest, Nightmares, Obsession, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, WTF Kombat 2021, maybe it’s not real, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: После Саймы Онни снятся кошмары, и плох тот маг, который не может совладать со своими снами — но в кошмарах он видит Туури и не в силах от этого отказаться.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen/Tuuri Hotakainen
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Травяной сок

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Туури не появлялась в виде птички-духа.  
> Текст дописан в декабре 2020 и с более поздними канонными событиями и фактами не согласовывался.

Онни просыпается во сне — будто выныривает из холодной тёмной глубины. Если проснётся сейчас до конца, вряд ли сумеет снова заснуть, так и промается полночи, — и он цепляется за пространство сна, заставляя себя остаться. Здесь спокойно и тихо. Здесь никто не заметит, что у него дрожат руки, не спросит, почему он побледнел как полотно.

Вода окутывает ладони мягкой прохладой, отражение раскалывается, смешивая очертания поросших лишайником скал, тени елей, оплетающих их корнями, сумрачный отсвет неба; Онни плещет водой в лицо, пытаясь разогнать муть в голове, но легче не становится.

Для мага не так уж трудно совсем не видеть обычных снов, оставаться в своём пространстве. Не так уж трудно — но Онни не может.

Во снах он видит Туури.

***

Это началось после Саймы, и на самом деле это стоило бы назвать кошмарами.

Она умирает каждый раз: тонет, сгорает, истекает кровью у него на руках, — обвиняет его в том, что не спас. Что оставил её, не смог, не справился… Но до того у него есть немного времени — посмотреть на неё, поговорить с ней. Вспомнить, навсегда запечатать в памяти то, что он слишком мало ценил. Те мгновения, когда она улыбается ему так, будто он ни в чём не виноват.

Туури болтает обо всём сразу, неугомонная, упрямая — веселится, сердится, удивляется, печалится. Мозаика складывается по кусочку — и рассыпается, когда Онни пытается понять, было уже это или нет, что сон, а что память. Туури щёлкает его по носу: «Не хмурься», тыкает его пальцем в бок: «Ты думаешь слишком много», — и он не думает.

А потом она умирает. Снова и снова.

Она становится центром его мыслей, центром всего.

_обнять, защитить, спрятать_

Хотя бы во сне.

Во сне размываются границы.

Туури берёт его за руку, смеётся: «Давай сбежим без спроса собирать чернику», — и он не может понять, двенадцать ей или двадцать. Туури, остриженная совсем коротко — только чёлка пушится надо лбом, — фыркающая, как сердитый ёжик: «Тебе не нравится моя новая причёска?». Туури в лодке — он, конечно, не отпустит её одну, куда бы она ни собиралась плыть. (Куда? Он не знает.) У Туури пальцы перемазаны черничным соком, и губы тоже тёмные, «черничные», а Онни смотрит на неё не так, как должен, и привкус ягод на языке обращается горечью...

Онни знает, когда Туури стала девушкой и когда стала женщиной (но не _с кем_ ) — они были слишком близки, чтобы не узнать. Сейчас эта близость искажается, извращая собственную суть; темнота в голове шепчет «Ты всегда этого хотел».

Онни повторяет: «Это неправда», но Туури улыбается, лишая его уверенности. Туури одета в длинную рубаху и венок из листьев и трав, как на Юханнус, обнимает его за шею, целует не по-сестрински — мягкими губами к губам, всем телом прижавшись.

_от неё пахнет мёдом, травяным соком и смертью_

Онни сам себе не верит, задыхается ядовитым стыдом — но не может её оттолкнуть. Не может от неё отказаться. Этого хотел: обнять, прижать, спрятать, защитить от всего. Самое важное, самое ценное…

Темнота расцветает горьким, болезненным удовольствием.

Сны затягивают, как трясина — ночь за ночью, всё глубже.

***

Под ладонью шершавый камень, поросший лишайником — должен быть прочной опорой, но кажется зыбким. От лент тумана над озером тянет тиной, болотом, смутной нотой гнили; неподвижная гладь — тёмное зеркало, в которое совсем не хочется смотреться. Онни мерещатся за спиной лёгкие шаги сестры, тихий смех, он закрывает глаза — и почти может увидеть её, почти может коснуться.

А шаги — не мерещатся. Только не её.

— Онни, здравствуйте!

Рейнир идёт по камням у кромки воды быстро и уверенно, будто знает наверняка, какой надёжен, а какой качнётся под ногой. Сколько раз он уже был здесь, мог ли и правда запомнить? Улыбается тепло и ярко — слишком ярко, слишком искренне, так что Онни отворачивается и приветствует его только коротким кивком.

Рейнир останавливается в паре шагов, переступает с ноги на ногу — Онни слышит тихий шорох подошв по камню, может представить, как он теребит кончик косы или края рукавов.

— Извините. Я… просто соскучился.

Рейнир всегда извиняется: за то, что побеспокоил, за то, что мог обидеть или огорчить, за то, что сделал и что не сделал. Онни с трудом может вспомнить, обходился ли хоть раз, когда они говорили, без извинений, и в другое время эта мысль заставила бы его улыбнуться — но не сейчас.

Онни поднимает на него взгляд.

Рейнир не должен быть здесь. Не сейчас. Не должен улыбаться ему, не должен просить прощения, не должен смотреть так внимательно и встревожено. Не должен прикусывать губу, не решаясь что-то сказать — потому что потом решится.

— С вами всё в порядке? Я могу чем-то помочь?

Онни медленно вдыхает болотную хмарь — сладковатую медовую гниль; от Рейнира пахнет нагретым солнцем лугом и овечьим молоком, красками, которыми он рисует гальдраставы, и свежим хлебом.

Что он может ответить?

Он измотан, изломан противоречиями снаружи и внутри. Стыдится даже мыслей, и никакая сила не заставит его произнести хоть слово о том, что с ним происходит, что он делает, но в то же время он хочет признаться и получить всё, что заслуживает — презрение, отвращение, что угодно. ( _То, что не заслуживает — сочувствие._ )

Не получается промолчать и не получается солгать.

— Нет, — голос хрипит и срывается. — Нет, не в порядке.

«Но ты ничем не можешь помочь».


End file.
